northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 99: What Are We Going To Do? Plan Of The Armored Fighters
Oracle 99: What Are We Going To Do? Plan Of The Armored Fighters (何しようか？ アーマードファイターズの計画 Nani shiyou ka? Āmādo Faitāzu no keikaku) is the ninety-ninth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis In order to clear up Anaira's name again, the Armored Fighters, along with Rie, seek help to the authorities to rescue her from the police officers who abducted her. Plot In TransHead TV Media Center, Erika opened the television and there, she found out in the news that her daughter, Anaira, was arrested by the police officers for plotting an ambush against Rie. Because of this, she left the office to head on to Hoshikawa City hurriedly. Meanwhile in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, Rie asked Kyoko what action they were going to do in order to clear up Anaira's name. Kyoko said that she along with Hiroko and the Armored Fighters will seek help to the authorities to find and rescue her from the police officers who've been arrested her a while ago. As she left TransHead TV Media Center, Erika sent a message to Kohei where they were. Moments later, she received a message from him that they were in Hoshikawa City General Hospital. Then she drove her car fast to reach to the location. Meanwhile in the police mobile, Anaira asked the police officers why they arrested her since she already knew that the authorities doesn't know yet who is the person who plotting an ambush against Rie. One of the police officers apologized to her that someone who ordered them to arrest her. Then Anaira asked them again who was the one who ordered them to arrest her immediately, and he said that a certain Mateo Fujisaki ordered them to arrest her. Because of this, she told them to head on to him immediately so that she can confront him and tell him the whole truth. Moments later, Erika finally reached Hoshikawa City General Hospital. Then she asked the Armored Fighters; as well as Kyoko, Hiroko, and Rie, what was really happened. Hiroyo said that Anaira was arrested after they've faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Kyoko, on the other hand, said to her that they were going to contact the authorities about the said matter right now, so she doesn't need to worry about. Erika, on the other hand, got mad and confronted Kyoko that she has to worry about because her daughter is in trouble as of this moment. Kyoko told her to stay calm, as she contacted the authorities about the immediate arrest against Anaira. As they reached to an abandoned warehouse, Anaira confronted Mateo why he ordered the police officers to arrest her. Mateo, on the other hand, said that Rie was failed in her mission to framing her up in a crime, that's why he did again her plan but this time, his plan will not be failed. Meanwhile, Kyoko told to Erika that she already contacted the authorities, and she said that the immediate arrest on Anaira was illegal, since the police investigators doesn't have a clue yet to find out who's the real suspect. Rie, on the other hand, said to Kyoko that she wanted to testify for the almostly ambush against her, since Anaira showed her a copy of the CCTV video wherein an ambush was happened and she already knew who was the primary suspect. On the other hand, Anaira told to Mateo that his order to the police officers for an immediate arrest was an illegal action, since the police investigators doesn't have a clue yet to find out who's the culprit of the ambush happened in Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Mateo, meanwhile, said to her that he already knew who's the culprit and it was her. Then Anaira told him that he must not blame her since she had an evidence that will lead to the true culprit of the crime. Because of what Anaira said, Mateo felt disappointed. Back to Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Rie suspected that Mateo was also the one who framing up against Anaira, that's why she decided to head on to the location where Mateo was in order to confront him and tell him that he is the real suspect of the crime. In TransHead TV Media Center, as they found out that Anaira was arrested again, Chihiro told to her fellow news reporters that they must take an action in order to help Anaira and also her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, another group of Chariot Soldiers approached unexpectedly before them. Then the Armored Fighters and Rie transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. On the other hand, Iori asked Chihiro what kind of action they will take, but Chihiro said that they must take any action, just to clear up Anaira's name again. Kazumi, meanwhile, told them that they must head on to Hoshikawa City immediately. As the battle gets intense, Erika ran behind the parking area of the hospital. There she transformed herself into Armored Fighter Platinum and left afterwards to head on to the battle. While the Armored Fighters continuously fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Platinum came and helped them to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat them all. After the battle, they de-transformed themselves back into their civilian forms, except for Platinum. Meanwhile, as part of his disappointment, Mateo transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Negative and attacked Anaira. Anaira, on the other hand, had no choice but to transform herself into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and faced him in a battle. Platinum told them that she'll be going somewhere just to observe if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers that'll be approaching anytime and left. Moments later, a group of police officers came and asked them what was their problem. Kyoko said that Anaira was immediately arrested by the police officers just for no reason. Also, Rie said that they've already released an arrest warrant against Anaira for trying to ambush her in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, and she asked if the court has already released an arrest warrant against her. One of the police officers said that the court has not released an arrest warrant against her, since the ambush case was not yet over because they didn't know yet who was the true suspect of the crime. Because of this, Kyoko suspected that Anaira was abducted by the police officers, and someone ordered them to abduct her. Meanwhile, while fighting, Mateo asked Anaira if she's really an innocent, and Anaira said yes. But Mateo said to her that she's lying, and attack her using Negative Saber. Anaira, on the other hand, said to she will prove to him that she's innocent, and attacked him using her Armored Naginata swiftly. As the battle ends, she said that in the end, the truth will prevail and used her finisher, the Meister Ultimate Charge, to defeat Mateo and de-transformed him back into his civilian form. After the battle, Anaira escaped away and leaving Mateo unconscious. As she escaped away from Mateo, Anaira called her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Chisato's phone ringing, and she got the phone and answered it. It was Anaira calling her. Then Chisato asked where she was, and Anaira said that she was on the nearby abandoned warehouse in Arakawa St. Because of this, she told to her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Kyoko, Hiroko, Erika and the police officers, to head on to the location immediately. Moments later, Chihiro and her fellow TransHead TV news reporters came. She said that they were also heading on to the location where Anaira was to rescue her. Because of this, Erika told them to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, another group of Chariot Soldiers approached before Anaira. Anaira, on the other hand, fought them and transformed herself again into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continued to fight against the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, the police officers saw Mateo unconscious, so they woke him up and asked him what was really happened. Mateo said to them that Anaira defeated him, but he didn't know whether was already escaped or not. As the battle ends, Anaira used the Meister Ultimate Charge to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, she hurriedly escaped away and waiting for her allies to rescue her. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 79, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 04, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 34, and Never Surrender episode 64. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes